


Jaded

by TheAwfulDodger



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Collars, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Gags, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwfulDodger/pseuds/TheAwfulDodger
Summary: Treize has Duo at his mercy, whatever will he do with our braided pilot...?Shameless exercise at writing a sexscene with the use of toys in it.





	

"We have to do something about that attitude of yours, my dear boy!" Treize grabbed Duo's slender waist and forced the braided boy to the ground. Duo struggled furiously, but was no match for Treize. He snarled, trashing beneath the taller man. Treize made a disapproving sound and straddled Duo, pinning him to the floor. He reached over to the nearby cabinet and grabbed something. A set of leatherpadded manacles...

One swift movement and Duo's wrists were locked behind his back. Within second, his ankles were shackled together as well. Duo snarled and renewed his futile struggle, only succeeding in making the malicious smile on Treize's face grow even bigger.   
"Now for the finishing touches…" Treize mused, reaching over at the cabinet again. He opened the drawer and took out a black leather collar with a shiny silver tag dangling from the centre-ring, and several other items. Duo flinched away from Treize's touch. "No! Let me go!" Treize hummed and fastened the collar around Duo's neck, tag resting in the hollow at the base of his throat. 

"Hmm, this first, I think…" Treize mumbled, while picking up a some strange black straps. His hand moved to Duo's flaccid member, and quickly brought it to live with some expert strokes, before the boy could do as much as moan. Then, he fastened the straps around his captive’s cock and balls, cinching it tightly. It effectively prevented him from coming and kept his member nice and hard. After giving the trapped organs a gentle pat, Khushenadra reached for another item that was lying on the hardwood floor. It was a shiny black ball with a strap attached to it. Duo knew exactly where THAT was supposed to go, and he clenched his teeth in anticipation.

But Treize had dealt with resistance like this before, and knew how to handle the stubborn pilot. He simply pinched Duo’s nose shut, waiting for the pilot to open his mouth and breathe. He didn’t have to wait long… When Duo opened his mouth, desperate for air, Treize quickly shoved the black ball into the pilot’s mouth and pulled the straps behind Duo’s head. It took some fiddling to close the straps without getting the braid in the way and said pilot wasn’t really cooperating, but Treize managed. 

Forced to breathe through his nose, Duo was taking deep, unsteady breaths. Fear and defiance were evident on his face. He tried rubbing his head on his shoulder and the floor to dislodge the ball wedged between his teeth, or maybe loosen the strap a little, but his attempts were futile…  
“There, isn’t that better?” The Oz general asked cheerfully, before grabbing another item from where is lay on the floor. He waved it in front of Duo’s face, who renewed his struggles at the sight of it. It was a big, black rubber buttplug…

Duo had seen things like that in sexshops, but he’d never bought, let alone USED one of them. He’d never had anything *up there*, and didn’t *want* anything there… He squirmed underneath Treize, desperate to get away, but the older man’s weight pinned him to the floor very effectively. His protests were muffled by the ballgag, and Treize had no problems flipping him over. This time, he sat on Duo’s thighs, giving the creamcolored bottom a pat. “Don’t be frightened, this won’t hurt…” he crooned, grabbing the tube of strawberry flavoured lube from where it had landed on the floor. 

Spreading a general amount across the black rubber buttplug, he set it aside for the time being. He wanted to stretch Maxwell’s little hole first, knowing that he wouldn’t get the plug in without it. He coated the fingers of his right hand with the strawberry lube, then stretched the clenching buttocks apart with his left. He gently ran the tip of his index finger around the pilot’s tight ring of muscle, smiling as Duo’s entire body stiffened and the pilot’s thighs quivered beneath him. “Relax and it’ll be easier… You’re not going anywhere, so you’d better accept it.” Treize said, still teasing the tight muscle. He slipped the tip of his index finger inside, earning him a muffled grunt. A grin spreading across his features, he slowly started to push his index finger deeper inside Duo’s body. 

Treize couldn’t help but marvel at the silky heat enveloping his finger. No matter how many times he did this, it never ceased to amaze him. The pilot’s muscle clenched around him, and Treize knew Duo had to be a virgin by the way he tightened up nervously. His grin grew into a smirk as he wriggled his index finger experimentally. Maxwell grew stiff beneath him and stopped breathing. This wouldn’t do. Pulling his index finger out halfway, Treize stroked the tensed back with his other hand as he added a second finger, slowly sliding inside the pilot again.

“Relax, little one. It will go in, I promise you that, whether you want it or not. It will just be easier when you relax…” The fingers deep inside of Duo started to scissor, and a soft wail made it past the ballgag. Treize kept stroking the unmarked back in front of him as he fingerfucked the braided pilot. When he added a third finger, Duo renewed his struggles, squirming underneath Treize to get away. But when Treize hooked his fingers *just so*, he brushed against something inside that made Maxwell see stars. He grew limp and let his head flop back onto the floor, groaning. How could it feel so good?

The smirk on Treize’s face turned into a smile, and he brushed his fingertips ever so gently across Duo’s prostate again before he went back to meticulously stretching Duo’s virgin hole. He did not want to damage his new toy… yet. Said pilot was breathing hard through his nose, and found himself shamelessly pushing back onto Treize’s questing fingers, wanting, needing more. He groaned, not believing he was actually doing this, and ashamed that he was starting to like the experience. But when Treize added a fourth finger, it started to hurt again. The stretching became uncomfortable, and Treize saw the tension return to Duo’s shoulders. 

Reaching underneath the slim body beneath him, Treize found the pilot rock hard, drips of moisture leaking from the tip of his erection. Satisfied, he pulled his fingers free, which earned him another muffled grunt, and wiped them on the braid in front of him. He then picked up the black rubber buttplug, glad he had previously coated it in the strawberry lube. He loved this particular model, there was something diabolical about its color and size that made him want to laugh like an evil maniac.

Duo grunted as the skilled fingers left his backside. What was happening, he wasn’t supposed to enjoy himself! But something deep inside him craved more, more touches, more friction! Those fingers brushing that spot inside him had felt so good! He didn’t even notice Treize wiping his fingers on his beloved braid, but was startled out of his train of thought as he felt a hand part his buttocks again, and something hard nudging at his entrance. The pressure increased, and he could feel it slide into his body. It went in easy at first, aided by the lubrication and the stretching Treize had done, but after a centimetre or two, it started to burn.

Treize found the sight of the black rubber disappearing into Duo’s virgin passage fascinating. It slid home so easily, he kept increasing the pressure gradually so the toy made a steady progress. Duo’s ring of muscle started to spasm as the thicker part of the toy was being forced inside, and the pilot’s hands were fisted and white with pressure. This didn’t bother Treize, he knew exactly how far he could go before the muscle would tear. He had selected this toy because he knew it would be a snug fit, uncomfortably so, but that was exactly what he wanted. 

Duo started groaning softly as the last centimetres of black rubber were being forced into him. He had tried to stop its intrusion by clenching, but Treize had kept up the pressure and the attempt to keep the plug out had failed miserably. The burning in his backside was terrible, and he thought he was going to die. Treize licked his lips, turned on by the sight and feeling as he really had to work to slide the last few centimetres home. The muscle was stretched to its capacity as the thickest part of the buttplug slowly slid past it. A shudder ran through Duo, and his little ring clenched around the thin neck of the buttplug slowly, twitching and spasming. The Oz general patted the pilot’s bottom again.

“There there, that wasn’t too bad, hmm?” He asked, unable to keep the smirk from his voice. A soft groan answered him. Duo had never felt so full. It felt like he really had to go to the bathroom, but it also made his stomach feel a little queasy. It still burned, but it was a lesser burning now. Lifting himself off Pilot 02’s thighs, Treize stood up and gently picked the braided pilot off the floor. He gave the trussed up rock hard cock a quick pet and fondled the balls for a moment, making the pilot suck in air through his nose sharply. He himself was about to come in his pants, and he had work to do, so the pilot would have to stew for a while.

Carrying his precious prize over to the corner, Treize lowered the pilot next to a ring set in the floor. There was a chain attached to it that had a little clip on the end. He propped his pilot against the wall in a sitting position, which earned him another groan as the plug was shifted inside of Duo, and clipped the chain to the ring on the braided man’s collar. He then made his way to his desk, ignoring the grunts and whines from his captive. 

Sitting down at his desk, the Oz general opened his pants and pulled his erection out before he started his computer. A soft, skilled mouth quickly enveloped his cock, sucking and licking him to completion within minutes. Treize reached underneath his desk and petted the blonde head of the man he had trussed up down there. The blonde couldn’t move an inch, his hands and feet secured to the desk, cockring keeping him nice and hard, mouth held open by a ring gag. Soft moaning as his hands ruffled the platinum blonde hair. 

“Very nice, Zechs.”


End file.
